


Racing back to the light

by H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids/pseuds/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids
Summary: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5373797/chapters/12773744





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/W6riPyW)


End file.
